fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Frey Riordan
Frey Riordan is an independent mage, and former member of Grimoire Heart. He uses several types of magic based on his main interests, namely music, astronomy and legends. Appearance Frey has white hair with blue eyes and a slim build. He typically wears a jacket with fur lining, slim jeans and sneakers. Most of the time he also carries his magical headphones, which are connected to the violin. Red guild mark is placed on the right shoulder. Personality Frey is a jokster, and prefers to troll people, with the exception of Robin as Frey values his life. He is very open and outgoing, but this hides much darker and introspect side. Despite being apparently extroverted, Frey does not allow himself to get emotionally close to people with the exception of few close friends. As a result, during his early life he spent a lot of time stargazing or playing instruments, which he developed into his magic. Music is in fact Frey's main outlet for emotions. While a capable combatant, Frey prefers quiet information gathering missions to combat ones. He also prefers to spend much of his time alone, playing violin, hacking into other mages' Archives or simply thinking. History During childhood, his family was involved in anti-government activities. His family got murdered for that, and he ended up living on the street where he met his future girlfriend, Robin Soloviev. Frey and Robin were forced to steal to survive, although they also did legal jobs. They were found by and joined the thief guild "Sewer Rats", but the guild was soon attacked and absorbed by the Grimoire Heart. Frey and Robin found employment in intelligence gathering while receiving additional magical training at the same time. Frey had been learning to play violin for some time before as music would calm him down, and he adapted this into his magic style. After some time however, Grimoire Heart's actions caused them to doubt their employers. While Frey still felt a sense of debt towards the Grimoire Heart, Robin convinced him to abandon the guild. Since nature of their mission meant that no traces were left, Robin falsified their deaths, allowing them both to leave the guild with little fuss. They spent next few months as independent mages, before ultimately joining Fairy Tail. Magic and abilities Music Magic (violin) * Holy Note: use music to heal people in vicinity and recover their energy * Violinist' Sorrow: bring out target's worst memories as illusions * Grand Orchestra: use music to control nature within a certain radius * Late Lullaby: make target fall asleep * Vertical Variance: cause vertigo in a target * Sound Sustinence: use music to enhance target's abilities * Magdala Curtain: create a sound shield around himself or a group of people * Autumn String: deplete target's magic reserves* * Death's Concerto: melody which erases target from existence* * Nightingale Tune: use infrasound to make target feel anxiety and fear* * Moon Trance: use music to control the opponent* * Song Of The Caged Bird: disable opponent's sense of balance* * Crystallize: use music to create objects* * Elements: use music to kill the target, but takes some time to be effective* * Shadows: creates illusions in opponent's mind* * Shatter Me: shatters targets or physical defences* * Master of Tides: cause a tide or a tsunami near the seashore* * Rage of Poseidon: cause a massive ocean storm* Archive Magic * Telepathy: enable telepathic communication with another person, or between several people * Transfer: transfer information directly into the person's mind * Shield: create a shield from forcefields * Repulsion: create screens which blast back the opponent * Archive: a massive database of knowledge, accessible via projected computer screens * Zero Day: enter somebody else's Archive without person's knowledge or consent; also allows undetected download of files* * Real Time Link: a Super Archive spell, use database of all mages to search for a particular person* Stellar Magic * Lance: use light to pierce the opponent * Comet: use stellar energy to move around at high speed * Singularity: create a black hole and throw it at the opponent * Starfall: rain down projectiles of light on the opponent * Strike: release energy when punching the opponent * Flare: release a stream of solar matter (plasma) * Corona: cover an area in superheated plasma * Wormhole: create a stream between two points allowing near-instantaneous travel * Incineration: blast the opponent with stellar magic * Supernova: summon down a huge plasma ball that explodes on impact* * White Hole: use Singularity to expel a stream of matter at the opponent* * Ejection: shoot a projectile of stellar matter at the opponent* * Prominence: create a spiral of solar matter* * Tornado (Space Tornado): create a tornado made of plasma* * Meteor: summon down a meteor Constellation Magic * Andromeda: releases chains of light which can penetrate or wrap around the enemy * Aquilla: releases rain of light bolts upon the target * Altar: release a smoke screen * Auriga: constrict the enemy with a snake of light * Centaurus: heals physical wounds * Corona Borealis: release seven blasts of light from seven seals * Cygnus: strikes the target with a massive ball of plasma/starlight * Draco: release a blast of light from the hand * Eridanus: creates a "river" of light for fast (group) travel between two points * Gemini: creates a light / thought projection "twin" to fight alongside me * Hydra: strike the enemy with multiple blasts of light * Lupus: create wolves of plasma and fire * Ophiuchus: manipulate the light to project opponent's memories * Pleiades: release seven blasts of light from seal in the air (similar to Jellal's Pleiades spell) * Sagitta: release a single piercing blast of light * Triangulum: project three pillars of light in triangular formation to defend against opponent's magic * Virgo: slows down the opponent's movement while he is in the area of effect Other * Telekinesis * Thought Projection * Chains: project/shoot long chains of light with grappling hooks from hands; hooks can non-lethally pierce the opponent and then throw them around or pull them * Requip: requip clothing items depending on current conditions or to replace damaged clothes * Bullet Magic: fire magical bullets after mimicking shape of guns with hands Quotes: "Through the distorted lens I found a cure." "Look up at the sky... there is the new tomorrow." "Once you're done screaming like a girl, we have a business to discuss." "Silence. I'm trying to feel sorry for you." "Awww don't be so harsh on yourself. You're not trash. You're just fixer upper~" "Hey Vance, I heard you wanted a girlfriend so here. You're welcome~" "Truth is a deep water. So if you don't want to drown, you have to learn to swim. I'd give you a float but I don't have any that would help with this~" Trivia Frey is based off the character from Fisheye Placebo. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Grimoire Heart Members